knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Geography
The geography of the game is split into various locations or areas. There are home locations that can be freely accessed and used and which are connected to the main Storage inventory; they are switched-to usually via the Portal. There are travel locations which need to be traveled to via airship and whose resources need to be brought back home as travel finds to unpack. Locations can be permanent locations which exist permanently, or temporary locations which are available temporarily, usually in conjunction with a timed event. Locations can be subdivided into smaller territories that need to be unlocked before they can be accessed, e.g. through restoring a structure. Travel locations are covered in fog /clouds which recedes as the player cuts their way through the resources. Locations hold a variety of resources. In home locations there is a spawning generator that randomly creates certain types of objects on the maps, those being: weeds, grass, trees, bandits, and for Ladies unwieldy stones. Locations may change appearance according to seasons. The cardinal directions of location maps in-game, as seen on the Geo-Compass, have the north to the top-right side, east to the bottom-right, south to the bottom-left, and west to the top right; the map corners clockwise from the top are thus NW, NE, SE, SW. Travel structures These structures enable travel to various locations: File:Portal.png|link=|'Portal' File:Portal to the zoo.png|link=|'Portal to the Zoo' File:Airship 1.png|link=|'Airship' File:Airship 2.png|link=|'Airship' File:Time machine.png|link=|'Time Machine' File:Magic stump.png|link=|'Magic Stump' Locations Home locations Home locations locations can be freely accessed and share the Storage. They are usually switched-between by Portal. File:Location estate.png|link=|'Estate‎' (Lady) File:Location camp.png|link=|'Camp' (Knight) File:Location emptyland.png|link=|'Emptyland' File:Location dwarfville.png|link=|'Dwarfville' File:Location zoo.png|link=|'Zoo' Permanent travel locations Travel locations, also called the Faraway Lands in the story, are locations that require travel, usually by airship. Many travel locations have a main building, which is restorable and then functions as location storage and as a barter place. Travel finds, items and structures need to be transported between travel location and home location via the airship. Travel locations can be colonized when the requirements are met and made into a Colony. Location-Old lighthouse.png|link=Old Lighthouse (location)|'Old Lighthouse' Location-Enchanted forest.png|link=Enchanted Forest|'Enchanted Forest' Location-Lake of sorrow.png|link=Lake of Sorrow|'Lake of Sorrow' Location-Mountain valley.png|link=Mountain Valley|'Mountain Valley' Location-Blackwood.png|link=Blackwood|'Blackwood' Location-Battlefield.png|link=Battlefield|'Battlefield' Location-Swampland.png|link=Swampland|'Swampland' Location-Lava craters.png|link=Lava craters|'Lava craters' Location-Sunny savannah.png|link=Sunny Savannah|'Sunny Savannah' Location-Architect's manor.png|link=Architect's Manor|'Architect's Manor' Location-Abandoned park.png|link=Abandoned Park|'Abandoned Park' Location-Treasure island.png|link=Treasure Island|'Treasure Island' Temporary locations Temporary locations are locations that are available for a limited amount of time. They are usually available during events, and become unavailable once the event is over (often a time of 14 days). Location-Fertile valley.png|link=Fertile Valley|'Fertile Valley' via Time Machine Location-Ice kingdom.png|link=Ice Kingdom|'Ice Kingdom' Location-Cold plains.png|link=Cold plains|'Cold plains' Location-Blooming valley.png|link=Blooming Valley|'Blooming Valley' Location-Neverland.png|link=Neverland|'Neverland' Location-Winterburgh.png|link=Winterburgh|'Winterburgh' Location-Sunny glade.png|link=Sunny Glade|'Sunny Glade' Location-Crookwood.png|link=Crookwood|'Crookwood' Location-Masters village.png|link=Masters Village|'Masters Village' Location-Heavenly place.png|link=Heavenly Place|'Heavenly Place' Location-Main square.png|link=Main Square|'Main Square' Location-Royal stadium.png|link=Royal Stadium|'Royal Stadium' Location-Royal marathon.png|link=Royal Marathon|'Royal Marathon' Location stars trail.png|link=Stars Trail|'Stars Trail' Location-Wondergrove.png|link=Wondergrove|'Wondergrove' Location luminous meadow.png|link=Luminous Meadow|'Luminous Meadow' Location-Bewitched marsh.png|link=Bewitched Marsh|'Bewitched Marsh' Location-Shadow theater.png|link=Shadow Theater|'Shadow Theater' Location sparkling lane.png|link=Sparkling Lane|'Sparkling Lane' Location-Fruitful land.png|link=Fruitful Land|'Fruitful Land' Location starry night.png|link=Starry Night|'Starry Night' Location sweetland.png|link=Sweetland|'Sweetland' Location santa's village.png|link=Santa's Village|'Santa's Village' Location winter tale.png|link=Winter Tale|'Winter Tale' Location sweet kingdom.png|link=Sweet Kingdom|'Sweet Kingdom' Location stellar forest.png|link=|'Stellar forest' Location oriental valley.png|link=|'Oriental Valley' Location three dates.png|link=|'Three Dates' Location elements water.png|link=|'Kingdom of Stars' Location spring fantasy.png|link=|'Spring Fantasy' Location balloon festival.png|link=|'Balloon Festival' Notes See also *Natural resource *Category:Geography Category:Geography